Amarelo Manga
by Erica Ribeiro
Summary: Eu sou péssima nessas coisas...Juliet e Sawyer põem ordem na casa.


**Amarelo manga**

Sawyer estava há tanto tempo naquela ilha,que achava que estava enlouquecendo.E ele achava que enlouquecia,porque a todo lugar que ia,um cheiro o acompanhava,um cheiro que ele não sabia identificar,mas que ele sabia exatamente de que fonte vinha.

Era um cheiro doce, e ela estava impregnada dele, ás vezes era tão forte, que o deixava tonto, e em outras era mais suave que uma brisa.

- É bom saber que o cavalheirismo não morreu.

Demorou alguns segundos, pra ele notar a mulher cheia de caixas em pé de frente pra ele. Mas logo que o fez se levantou para ajudar.

- Não estamos nos anos 70?O que aconteceu com a liberação feminina, e toda aquela coisa das mulheres não precisarem dos homens?

- Até Simone de Beauvoir deve ter precisado de ajuda com a mudança. E além do mais não estou precisando dos homens, só dos músculos de um em particular.

- Que no caso, sou eu. – Juliet assentiu enquanto abria a porta da casa que foi destinada a eles.

- O que tem aqui, bolas de boliche?- Sawyer perguntou depositando as caixas em cima da mesa.

-Algumas coisas que nós iremos precisar já que vamos ficar aqui até...

- Isso me parece bastante útil, o que você acha?Isso é um vestido ou uma camisola?-ele perguntou colocando o tecido junto ao corpo.

- Uma camisola- ela tomou da mão dele- e não fica muito bem em você.

- É da vó de quem?

-Acho que a Amy herdou da avó dela.

- E você herdou da Amy?Que bela herança!

E lá estava ela, rindo novamente de uma das gracinhas dele. Parecia uma daquelas adolescentes idiotas. Ela nunca foi uma adolescente idiota, e não estava gostando nada de ser uma nessa altura do campeonato. Mas ele fazia isso, fazia ela se sentir assim quando vinha com suas tiradas e seu sorriso, aquele sorriso de quem não quer nada, mas na verdade quer tudo.

- Ouviu o que eu disse?

Ela olhou pra ele, ou melhor, para os pés dele em cima da mesa e para o saco de amendoins que ele tinha nas mãos.

- Não, mas eu tenho certeza que você não vai se importar de repetir... - ele estava abrindo a boca pra responder quando ela completou – se for importante.

Ele colocou mais amendoins na boca e ela voltou sua atenção para as caixas na mesa.

Sawyer olhava fixamente pra ela,como se fazendo isso,ele pudesse penetrar na mente dela e descobrir... Descobrir como ela conseguia ficar sempre tão calma, por exemplo, ou o que ela sabia exatamente, porque pra ele, ela parecia ter todas as respostas, mesmo afirmando exatamente o oposto disso.

Ele queria descobrir o que ela queria o que ela queria ali.

Ele queria descobrir tudo, mas ainda se perguntava o que realmente queria saber.

- Não importa o que você esteja pensando James, dá pra pensar e me ajudar ao mesmo tempo.

Ele quase deu um pulo de susto quando ouviu a voz dela, será que ela sabia o que ele pensava?Não, como poderia? Que coisa é essa que ela tem que sempre parece que sabe o que vai na cabeça dos outros?

- Em algum lugar aqui tem uma vassoura. Por que não começa limpando o seu lugar preferido na casa?

Ela não podia olhar pra ele, não podia. Se ela o fizesse, ele veria o rosto vermelho dela. Porque o rosto dela estava definitivamente vermelho, e a culpa era dele!Ele ficou olhando pra ela todo o tempo, ela viu, ela sentiu o olhar dele como se fosse fogo, o problema era que ela não queria se queimar.

Sawyer girava a vassoura pra cima e pra baixo. Às vezes ele era uma baliza, noutras ele era um ninja, teve uma hora que ele foi as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava se divertindo muito, mas Juliet achava que seria melhor se ele fingisse ser uma pessoa que estava varrendo a casa.

Antes de ele girar mais uma vez a vassoura, ela apareceu do lado dele e tirou- a delicadamente de suas mãos.

- A parte com cerdas é pra baixo James.

Ele sentiu o braço dela encostar-se ao dele, enquanto ela colocava a vassoura no chão, foi rápido, mas foi bom, e ele se perguntou se poderia ser pra sempre.

Ela se afastou e olhou pra ele como se fosse um quadro. Sawyer e a vassoura uma imagem para a posteridade, ela pensou.

Ele começou a varrer a sala e instintivamente olhou pra ela. Ela sorria.

- Qual é a graça?

- Esse é o seu lugar preferido da casa?

- Essa é a graça?

- Não.

Ele parou de varrer e esperou pela resposta,mas a única coisa que ouviu,foi Juliet que agora não mais sorria, gargalhava.

-De que diabos você tanto ri?

Juliet ria tanto, que lágrimas começaram a escorrer do seu rosto.

Pra ele ficou óbvio que ele era o motivo de tanto riso. Mas que importância tinha isso diante da visão dela sorrindo daquele jeito?

De súbito a casa ficou em silêncio, que logo foi preenchido pelos soluços da mulher a frente dele.

Ele desistiu de tentar entender qualquer e começou a rir. Juliet ria também, entre um soluço e outro, e eles ficaram assim, até Sawyer pegar um copo d'água e oferecer a ela.

Ela estava quase alcançando o copo quando ele recuou e disse:

- Vai me dizer qual é a graça?

Ela soluçou.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim. - Ele ia dizer que eram três goles, mas quando deu por si ela já tinha virado todo o copo, mas na pressa pra acabar com o soluço, ela acabou engasgando.

- Mas hoje é dia hein?- ele lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas

- Eu estou bem, eu estou bem- ela disse meio rouca.

- Mesmo?

-Mesmo.

- Ok!Então... Qual é a piada?

Juliet olhou pra ele, e deu o seu mais belo sorriso.

- Você não vai querer saber. – não ria, não ria, ela repetia mentalmente.

Juliet não sabia se ele iria gostar do quadro que ela pintou na cabeça dela. Nesse quadro, Sawyer parecia uma daquelas empregadas entediadas, com avental na cintura e a vassoura nas mãos. A pose de indignação dele, diante do riso dela, não ajudou em nada, pois pra Juliet,foi como se a empregada tivesse ficado indignada por alguém ter acabado de sujar o que ela limpou.

Não havia nada de entediante nele - ela pensou enquanto o via brigar com a sujeira no chão.

- Você está rindo de mim de novo - ele olhou pra ela

- Eu não...

A porta se escancarou e Miles e um Jin morto de cansado entraram.

- Valeu pela ajuda LaFleur.- Miles se jogou no sofá.

- Estou cansado – gemeu Jin

- Eu estava ajudando a Juliet- ele olhou pra ela buscando apoio, mas não conseguiu muito.

- Ajuda no que?Esse lugar está uma bagunça!

- O cavalheirismo morreu mesmo!-ele sussurrou pra ela - Vocês terminaram?

-Não, falta o... - Jin apontou para o teto

- Telhado – Miles completou- tem um vazamento.

Miles encheu a boca de amendoins antes de dizer:

- Acho que amanhã à noite finalmente vou dormir num lugar confortável.

- O sofá é mais confortável que a varanda – Sawyer tomou lhe o saco de amendoins

- Cadê o Faraday?- Juliet tomou o saco de Sawyer e ofereceu os amendoins a Jin

- Quem sabe?Tá por aí- Miles respondeu mal humorado.

Sawyer desistiu de varrer, ou fingir que varria e se esparramou no sofá. Estavam os três no mesmo sofá, ele Jin e Miles, e ele começou a pensar que aquela casa não comportava bem cinco, e que seria muito bom quando a outra casa estivesse definitivamente arrumada.

Ele olhou ao redor, Miles havia se levantado, e Juliet dizia a Jin que ele não precisava se preocupar com alguma coisa. Sim, seria bom quando a outra casa estivesse pronta, assim ele e Juliet teriam um pouco mais de sossego.

Ele e Juliet?Da onde saiu isso?

Foi então que ele sentiu de novo. Aquele cheiro doce e inebriante.

- Que cheiro é esse?

Todos olharam pra ele e ele se sentiu meio idiota quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dela.

Miles depositou um prato na mesa de centro.

- Acho que os nativos chamam de manga?Já ouviu falar?

Sawyer olhou para o prato em frente a ele, e lá estavam elas, cortadas, amarelas, doces e cheirosas.

Juliet pegou um pedaço e se sentou ao lado dele.

Ele sentiu como se uma onda o inundasse,mas não era liquida,era invisível, impalpável, era indolor, mas doía, era amarela e rosa.

Era um cheiro doce, era um cheiro doce de manga, mas não era só a manga, era a pele. Era a pele da mulher ao lado dele. Era a manga e era Juliet e ele se perguntou se era só o cheiro dela que era doce.

* * *

**Nota da autora**:Ela provavelmente está meio confusa e possivelmente ruim,mas eu adorei escrever cada linha.

Meu nariz sangrou enquanto eu escrevia e meu médico acha que alguns reviews me fariam muito bem.

Obrigada desde já aos que leram e até a próxima_(se é que vai ter uma)_.


End file.
